A Music for You
by Teyola
Summary: Momo est invité à un concert de son groupe de musique préféré par son petit ami. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas là alors ?


**Yo !**

 **Après être aller à un mariage -je vais pas vous mentir, je me suis fait chier tout le long lol- j'ai écouté ma musique composé uniquement de J-Pop et OST d'animes et je suis tombé sur un OST de MHA (un de la saison 3) qui s'appelle : Yaoyorozu Momo ! La musique était tellement adorable qu'il m'est venu un scénario pour un OS et... LE VOICI !**

 **-D'ailleurs aller l'écouter, il est vraiment bien (comme ceux qui s'appellent Inasa Yorahashi et Wild, Wild pussycats)-**

 **Bref !**

 **Place à l'OS !**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

...

" Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... "

Momo Yaoyorozu attendait patiemment là, assis sur un banc dans un parc. Elle regardait des enfants qui jouaient au loin. Cela lui rappelait son enfance... Il était bientôt midi quand son téléphone à sonner; Kyoka Jiro appelait.

" Allo ? "

" Hey ! Yaomomo ! Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? " demanda joyeusement Jiro.

Kyoka était professeure de musique. Elle et Momo se connaissent depuis le lycée. Elles étaient meilleures amies et dans la même classe jusqu'à la fin. Une fois avoir obtenu son diplôme, Kyoka est parti pour faire des études supérieurs en musique pour un jour devenir prof: ce qu'elle est devenu depuis maintenant trois ans.

" Oh ! Bonjour Kyoka ! Tout va bien, et à entendre ta voix, je suis sûr que tu vas bien. " répondit Momo avec un doux rire.

" Je ne peux pas te contredire... " commença la professeure de musique. " Mais dit moi, que fais-tu ma grande ? "

" J'attend quelqu'un pour un rendez-vous. "

" _Iida ?_ " demanda Jiro.

" Nan. Tu sais très bien qui j'attend. " répondit Yaoyorozu, légèrement irritée.

" Ah. Encore avec _lui_? " Kyoka souffla. " Tu sais Yaomomo, je sais que tu l'aimes mais je ne comprend pas comment tu fais pour sortir avec quelqu'un que tu vois toutes les trois semaines... "

" Il m'appelle tout les jours et tu sais très bien qu'il est occupé par son travail. Il est très demander et souvent en voyage. Et je te rappel que, moi aussi, je suis souvent en déplacement à cause des concours de danse. "

Momo était une danseuse assez réputée au Japon. Elle était connu pour sa beauté et la grâce de ses chorégraphies. Mais elle était surtout convoité par les hommes... Concernant son petit ami, lui était compositeur et musicien. Mais il composait plus de musiques qu'il n'en jouait. D'ailleurs c'est lui composait l'intégralité des chansons du célèbre groupe: _PLUS ULTRA_ , le groupe préféré de Momo.

Il les suivait quand ces derniers étaient en tournée. De plus, le groupe était composé d'amis de lycée.

" Ouais mais bon... Tu sais qu'Iida t'aime encore ? Et je te rappel qu'il est l'un des meilleurs amis de ton très cher petit ami. "

" Quel est le rapport ? " demanda Momo, un peu confuse.

Momo le savait. Kyoka n'aimait pas trop son petit ami. Quand ils étaient au lycée, ce dernier avait, sas le faire exprès, blesser les sentiments de Momo, et Kyoka ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Le petit ami de la danseuse est très mauvais avec les relations entre les gens, Yaoyorozu a pu le confirmer quand il était venu se " déclaré " à elle. C'était limite comique.

" Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... "

" Kyoka, on en a déjà parler... " souffla Momo. " Il n'est pas comme ça. "

" C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes ! " s'exclama sa meilleure amie. "Bref, nous allons pas nous battre sur ça... Par contre je dois t'admettre que je suis impressionnée que vous êtes rester ensemble aussi longtemps. "

Momo se sentit rougir.

" Oui... Moi aussi... "

" Si tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aimes, je suppose que je dois te faire confiance... " commença Kyoka. " Mais je dis quand même qu'il doit venir te voir plus souvent ! "

" Kyoka ! "

Elles se mirent à rire.

Kyoka est très protectrice envers sa meilleure amie, et cette dernière le sais. La musicienne sait que Momo est très intelligente mais qu'elle est aussi d'une naïvetée...

" Au fait, tu vas au concert de PLUS ULTRA demain soir ? " demanda Jiro en changeant de sujet.

" Nan... Malheureusement je suis arriver trop tard, y a plus de places disponibles... " répondit la danseuse, légèrement déçu.

" Merde... "

" Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est qu'un concert ! Et puis je peux toujours écouter leurs nouvelles musiques quand leur album sortira ! " s'exclama rapidement Yaomomo.

 _Elle voulait vraiment y aller..._

" D'ailleurs je me demandais... Pourquoi il t'a donné rendez vous ? Ne doit-il pas aider avec les répétitions pour le concert ? " dit la musicienne, un peu septique.

" Je ne serai te répondre, il m'a juste envoyé un message disant de l'attendre au parc à midi... " chuchota Momo.

" Il a intérêt à t'avoir préparé quelque chose de grandiose car sinon je vais lui envoyer mon pied aux fesses ! " cira Kyoka de manière déterminer.

Les deux rigolèrent encore une fois.

Les deux meilleures amies avaient discuté pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Kyoka doive partir.

Momo n'avait même pas remarquer la présence qui se trouvait derrière elle...

" Aller je dos te laisser ma grande, j'ai un élève qui va bientôt arriver. " dit Kyoka. Momo pouvait sentir son sourire depuis le téléphone.

" D'accord. Bon cours ! "

" Et toi bon rendez-vous ! Profite bien de lui ! "

Et elle raccrocha.

Momo souffla.

Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone : 12:05.

" Mais oû es-tu...? "

" Tu me cherches ? "

La danseuse se leva d'u bond. Cette voix... Si grave mais pourtant si douce et séduisante... Momo se retourna vivement vers cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien. C'est alors qu'elle le vu. Il était là, juste derrière elle. C'était lui. Son petit ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois.

" Bonjour Momo. " la salua-t-il avec un sourire timide qui ornait son visage qui avait une grosse cicatrice qui entourait son œil gauche.

" SHOUTO ! " cria Momo en sautant dans les bras de son petit ami; Shouto Todoroki.

Les bras de la jeune femme s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Shouto alors que ce dernier laissa ses bras aller sur ses hanches. Il l'a souleva dans les airs avec facilité alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, emportant Momo avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Todoroki la regarda. Il regarda amoureusement le visage légèrement rougit de sa petite amie avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres contre celles de Momo. Elles lui avaient manqué.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassaient avec passion.

Une fois leur baiser brisé par leurs manque d'oxygène, Yaomomo enlaça le bicolore. Elle avait manqué de sa chaleur et sa présence.

" Tu m'as tellement manqué... Momo... " disait le bicolore qu'il posa son front contre celui de la fille à la queue de cheval qui était dans ses bras.

" Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... " Yaoyorozu lui donna un coup de bec sur les lèvres de son petit ami. " Comment tu vas ? Le travail se passe comme tu veux ? "

Shouto souri. Sa petite amie était toujours aussi attentionnée...

" Oui tout va bien. Mais avant tout, allons manger car te connaissant, tu dois être affamée. " le bicolore regardait d'un air doux sa petite amie qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs.

...

Pendant le repas, les deux amoureux parlaient de tout et rien. Ils discutaient sans interruption alors qu'ils essayaient de combler le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer ensemble. Une fois leur repas fini, Shouto prit Momo pour qu'ils aillent ensemble au parc pour se balader tranquillement. Ils marchaient silencieusement, leurs mains enlacées, en profitant de la présence de l'autre. Shouto n'était pas un grand bavard, Momo le savait depuis un moment, mais pour elle, sa présence était suffisante qu'elle soit heureuse.

" Momo... " commença Shouto.

Momo le regarda dans les yeux et pouvait voir que Todoroki avait les joues légèrement rouges. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Dans ses moments là, Yaomomo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Shouto était adorablement mignon.

" Oui ? "

" Eh bien... Ça te dirais d'aller au concert de PLUS ULTRA avec moi demain soir...? J'ai envisagé que tu n'ais pas pu prendre une place alors... " Shouto continua de parler avant de se faire couper par une Momo folle de joie qui lui sauta au cou.

" OH ! MERCI DU FOND DU COEUR SHOUTO ! JE T'AIME TELLEMENT ! " Momo embrassa Shouto. Ce dernier avait maintenant les joues légèrement rouge.

" Moi aussi je t'aime Momo... Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferais autant plaisir. Je suis content. " déclara Shouto en prenant la danseuse dans ses bras.

Le bicolore déposa encore une fois ses lèvres sur celle de Momo. Ses bras se glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille mince alors que les mains de Yaomomo remontèrent vers le cou de Shouto pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux rouges et blancs.

Leur baiser prit fin à cause du manque d'oxygène. Shouto posa délicatement son front sur celui de Momo, la regardant dans les yeux. Leurs joues étaient rouges suivent à leur baiser langoureux.

" Je t'aime Momo. " souffla doucement Todoroki, de manière à ce que Momo était la seule à pouvoir l'entendre.

La jeune femme, alors que le bicolore lui soufflait ses mots, pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle avait encore envie de l'embrasser. Même après 8 ans de relation et d'amour, il arrivait toujours à lui faire autant d'effet.

" Je t'aime aussi Shouto... De tout mon cœur... " répondit Yaoyorozu en logeant sa tête dans le cou du bicolore.

" Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour te mériter... Tu es trop bien pour moi... " chuchota Shouto à l'oreille de sa petite amie juste avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son cou. Le contact de ses lèvres froide fit frissonner Momo.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, la nuit avait déjà commencer à tomber. Momo commençait à être fatiguée. Elle bailla sous le regard attendri de son petit ami.

" On dirait que quelqu'un est fatigué. " ri Shouto.

" Tu as surement raison... "

Shouto lâcha un rire discret.

" Aller, on rentre à la maison. "

...

Le lendemain, Momo se réveilla dans son lit, coincée dans deux bras forts. Elle savait à qui appartenaient ses bras. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui était dans son lit. Elle trouvait que Shouto était adorable quand il dormait. Ses cheveux bicolores lui tombaient sur le visage et se coinçaient entre ses lèvres de manière séduisante. La danseuse ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à la vue.

" Shouto ? " lui chuchota Yaoyorozu.

Il ne répondit pas.

" Shouto ? "

Il remua un peu.

" Shouto..? "

Et il ouvra les yeux.

 _Même au réveille Shouto était séduisant..._

" Mmh ? " répondit Todoroki, légèrement dans les vapes.

" C'est l'heure de se réveiller, Shouto. " murmura Momo avant de placer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme à côté d'elle.

" Bonjour à toi aussi... Momo... " marmonna Shouto en resserrant ses bras autour de sa petite amie.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans un calme aimable, un téléphone sonna. C'était celui de Shouto. Celui-ci grogna quand il entendu sa sonnerie.

Le bicolore se décolla de Momo, déçu, et se retourna pour récupérer son téléphone qui était poser la table de nuit qui était à côté du lit. Il répondit.

" Allô ? "

" Allô, Todoroki ? " Momo pouvait reconnaître la voix de Izuku Midoriya, l'un des meilleurs amis de Shouto. Elle se souvient qu'il chantait et jouait de la guitare merveilleusement bien.

" Midoriya ? Que veux-tu ? " demanda le bicolore, toujours un peu endormie.

" Je suis désolé de te déranger or que tu es avec Yaoyorozu, mais on a besoin de toi ici... Désolé... " disait Izuku avec sa voix timide.

" TU VAS BOUGER TON CUL ICI DOUBLE FACE ?! " quel grâce venant du cher batteur : Katsuki Bakugo. Momo, malgré son mauvais caractère, admirait beaucoup son sens du rythme.

" Katchan... Calme toi s'il te plaît... Tu vas peut être réveiller Yaoyorozu... "

Toujours aussi gentil ce Midoriya.

" NE ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE DEKU ! "

Momo ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement la tête que Shouto faisait en ce moment. C'était limite comique.

" Ouais... Ok, j'arrive au plus vite Midoriya... " grogna Todoroki après avoir entendu la voix de Bakugo alias Katchan.

" D'accord Todoroki, on t'attend. Et passe le bonjour à Yaoyorozu de ma part ! " répondit gentiment Deku.

" Je le ferais. "

" GROUILLE TOI BATARD ON T'ATTEND POUR LES- "

Et Shouto raccrocha.

Momo le regardait toujours en rigolant de son comportement enfantin. Shouto ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé qu'elle était adorable quand elle rigolait.

" Je suis désolé Momo, je vais devoir partir... " Shouto lui donna un triste regard. Mais Yaoyomomo lui donna un léger sourire.

" Ne t'en fais pas... " elle lui donna un coup de bec. " On se reverra au concert, après tout les autres ont besoin de toi. "

Todoroki glissa sa main sur la joue de Momo pour la caresser un peu. Un sourire timide ornait son visage alors qu'il profitait de la douceur de la peau de la danseuse.

" Je ne te mérite pas... " et il l'embrassa.

" Mais ne dis pas ça... " et elle l'embrassa à son tours.

Shouto posa son front contre celui de Momo, la regardant dans les yeux. Il est sur qu'il pouvait se noyer des yeux onyx.

Après un moment, il lui embrassa le nez avant de commencer à sortir du lit.

" Bon, je suppose que je suis attendu... "

Momo sourit doucement.

" Oui tu l'es et tu devrais pas les faire attendre, surtout si tu veux pas entendre Bakugo crier. " rit Yaoyorozu.

" Ouais... "

" Aller je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. "

...

" Alors Todoroki, comment ça c'est passé avec Yaoyorozu ? " demanda Izuku avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Shouto rougit.

" Bien... "

" Je suis content que tu es pu la voir, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas vu. "

" Oui. "

" D'ailleurs y avait All Might qui voulait te demander quelque chose double face. " ajouta Katsuki... calmement ?

" A bon ? " dit Shouto.

" Ouais. C'est par rapport au final. " rajouta Deku.

" Ah ! Tout est bon ? Il n'y a pas de problèmes ? " demanda Todoroki, légèrement paniqué.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Todoroki, tout est bon ! J'espère qu'elle va aimer ! " d'exclama Midoriya, tout excité.

" BIEN SÛR QU'ELLE VA AIMER ! TOUT EST PARFAIT ! " cria Katchan, ne doutant de la perfection du final.

" Si Bakugo le dit. " répondit le bicolore de son ton calme et posé habituelle.

" QU'EST-CE T'AS BATARD !? "

" Absolument rien. "

" J'ME CASSE ! "

Et Bakugo s'en alla.

Pourquoi ?

Personne le sait.

" D'ailleurs Todoroki. " commença Izuku.

" Mmh ? "

" Tu lui as dit que tu... "

" Nan. "

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Midoriya.

" Bonne question... "

" T'es vraiment irrécupérable Todoroki. "

...

C'était le soir. Momo se prépara pour son rendez-vous avec Shouto. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

La danseuse était vêtue d'une robe robe rouge -la préférée de Shouto- qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. La robe allait être accompagné d'une paire de bottine à talons noir.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle va pouvoir revoir ses amis de lycée -qui avaient fondé un groupe de musique grâce à Shouto- et surtout elle allait enfin pouvoir aller à un des concerts de son groupe favori. Momo connaissait le batteur, Katsuki Bakugo, et le chanteur/guitariste, Izuku Midoriya, qui étaient des anciens camarades de lycée. Concernant le bassiste, prénomé Half n' Half, personne n'en parlait. Lors des conférence il était jamais là et lors des concerts, il était dit qu'il portait toujours un bonnet pour cacher ses cheveux et un masque pour le visage. Il chante pourtant si bien... Un fan avait même poser une question sur lui et Shouto avait répondu qu'il n'était pas à l'aise à montrer son visage. La fan avait répondu que peu importe qui il était, elle l'adorait quand même.

C'est gentil mais ça faisait peur dans un sens...

Une fois préparé, Momo sorti de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le salon. La place de concert était posé sur la table basse qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il y avait une petite note à côté :

 _On se retrouve au concert._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Shouto._

Momo rougit à cette note.

 _Quand l'a-t-il posé ..?_

C'est vrai. Shouto avait poser sa place sur la table avant de partir, il a du poser la note en même temps.

Après avoir vu l'heure, Yaoyorozu se dit qu'il voudrait mieux partir. Tant dis qu'elle prenait sa place de concert, elle remarqua que c'était une place VIP.

 _Le fou... fallait pas en faire autant..._

" Aller, je vais pas le faire attendre... "

...

Arrivé devant la salle de concert, la danseuse chercha du regard son bicolore. Mais elle ne le trouva pas. C'est alors qu'elle reçu un message du concerné.

 **[Mon amour 3]: Tu es arrivé au concert ?**

Elle lui répondit aussi tôt.

 **[My Momo 3]: Oui. Je te cherche, où es-tu ?**

 **[Mon amour 3]: Pas besoin de m'attendre, rentre directement à l'intérieur. Je t'attend. Je t'aime.**

Momo rougit au "Je t'aime" qu'elle avait reçu de son petit ami. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Shouto lui disait, cela faisait toujours battre son cœur.

 **[My Momo 3]: Moi aussi je t'aime.**

...

Shouto soupira, légèrement stressé. Ce n'était pas sa première fois, mais dans un sens si.

Midoriya le remarqua et alla le voir.

" Hey, Todoroki. "

Le bicolore se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

" Oh. Midoriya. "

" Tu stresses ? " demanda Izuku innocentent.

" Ouais... Un peu... Je ne lui ai jamais dis, du coup je ne sais pas qu'elle sera sa réaction. " avoua Shouto, tête baissé.

Izuku posa sa main sur l'épaule du bicolore.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? " souria Izuku.

" Ouais... "

...

Momo l'attendait.

Elle était la seule dans le coin VIP, assise sur un canapé qui avait une vue direct sur la scène. Un garde l'avait emmené ici après qu'elle lui avait montré sa place de concert. Peut être un coup de Shouto ? Cependant, il n'était pas là...

Soudain, son téléphone sonna : c'était Shouto.

" Allô ? " répondit Yaoyorozu.

" Salut Momo. Tu es bien arrivée ? " demanda Shouto.

" Oui, mais où es-tu ? "

Todoroki soupira.

" J'arrive dans pas longtemps. Je serai là quand le concert commencera. "

Avant même que Momo réponde, le présentateur était déjà sur scène, en train de parler.

" Oh. Il semblerait que ça va commencer. Je te dis à tout à l'heure Momo, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. "

" Je t'aime aussi Shouto. "

Et il raccrocha.

Le présentateur continuait de parlé quand Yaomomo c'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu Kyoka qu'elle était au concert. Tant pis, comme disait Momo.

Soudain, il faisait noir. Puis la lumière est revenu pour montrer les musiciens sur scène.

Les cries ses fangirls retentissaient dans toute la salle.

Yaoyorozu pouvait bien voir Izuku, qui avait prit place devant le micro, sa guitare à la main, Katsuki, devant sa batterie et Half n' Half avec sa basse. Se dernier portait son bonnet et son masque habituelle. Pourtant il avait l'air bizarre.

" BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE ! " cria Izuku dans son micro.

Les fangirls hurlent de joie en réponse.

" Merci d'être venus nombreux à ce concert, nous en sommes vraiment ravis. " continua Deku, le sourire aux lèvres. " Et aujourd'hui, nous avons une surprise pour vous ! " fini-t-il en se retournant vers Half n' Half.

Shouto n'était toujours pas là. Momo commençait à paniqué.

 _Peut être qu'il ne viendra..?_

Oui. Il ne viendra pas.

Pourquoi ?

Half n' Half commença a retirer son masque pour montrer un début de cicatrice sur son côté gauche.

Momo avait de grands yeux. Ils était river sur le bassiste qui enlevait son bonnet pour y laissé place à ses cheveux bicolore.

La foule criaient avec euphorie.

Shouto Todoroki était sur scène.

Shouto Todoroki était se bassiste mystérieux.

Momo compris maintenant pour quoi le bicolore n'était pas là.

Son petit ami était sur scène.

...

La musique retentissait dans toute la salle. Les cris de la foule en délire accompagnaient le groupe PLUS ULTRA dans leurs chansons. Momo était captiver devant cela, mais son attention était plus tourné vers son petit ami qui chantait et jouait de la basse.

Il était beau.

Les chansons passèrent plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, comme on dit.

Soudain, alors que la dernière chanson était terminer et que les fangirls avaient fini de crier, Izuku donna le micro à Shouto qui était juste à côté de lui. C'est alors qu'il prit parole.

" J'aimerai dédier la dernière musique à une personne qui mets cher à mon cœur... " Yaoyorozu était sur que Todoroki rougissait.

Soudain, Shouto affichait un grand sourire -dans ses cordes-. Il l'a regardait.

 _Il regardait sa petite amie._

" Cette musique porte le même nom que la personne auquel elle est dédier... Cette musique s'appelle... "

Momo se mit à rougir de plus belle aux paroles du bicolore.

" Momo Yaoyorozu. "

La foule était en délire après ses paroles.

Midoriya reprit le micro pour le poser sur son trépied. Bakugo, lui, il tendit à Shouto un violon alors que le bicolore avait posé sa basse sur son trépied.

Et la musique commença...

Un son de guitare sèche se faisait entendre, puis après quelque notes, Izuku s'ajouta à la guitare en grattant les cordes de sa guitare électrique. C'est alors que de la synthé s'ajouta à son tours pour formé une musique douce. Katsuki tappait sur sa batterie dans un rythme plutôt doux, ce qui était étonant par rapport à sa personnalité. Soudain, la guitare sèche laissa place à Shouto avec son violon, rendant la musique encore plus douce. Momo était émerveillé devant cette musique.

Elle l'adorait.

Et enfin la musique se termina.

La foule criaient pour acclamer PLUS ULTRA. Les musiciens se penchèrent pour saluer le publique. C'est alors que Shouto reprit le micro.

" Bonsoir ! Merci d'être venu ici se soir ! " disait Todoroki au micro. " Je profite de ce concert pour dire quelque chose... "

Le bicolore prit une grande inspiration alors que Deku le regardait d'un air rassurant. Shouto se retourna et fixa Momo.

" Hey Momo. Comment tu as trouvé le concert ? " demanda Shouto, s'adressant directement à elle. " Je sais, j'aurai du te le dire, mais avant d'en parler, laisse moi te dire ses quelques mots. "

Les projecteurs illuminèrent Momo, l'exposant à tous. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait un garde qui se trouvait à ses côtés avec... un micro à la main ?

" Ça fait maintenant huit ans... Ça fait huit ans que je suis amoureux de toi et ça fait aussi huit ans que je vis une vie remplie de bonheur avec toi comme petite amie. Mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui manque... J'y ai réfléchi pendant un moment et j'ai enfin trouvé quel était ce manque... Je ne te veux pas comme simple petite amie, je te veux comme amante, comme femme, comme épouse ! Je veux pouvoir t'appeler comme étant ma femme et que tu m'appelles comme étant mari. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, devant tous, je veux te demander... Momo ! Voudrais-tu m'épouser ? "

Momo était en larmes.

Elle pleurait devant tout le monde.

Devant lui.

Le garde qui se trouvait à côté d'elle lui tendit le micro qu'elle s'empressa de mettre devant sa bouche pour lui dire sa réponse.

...

Shouto se réveilla dans son lit. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans... Deux qu'il avait cet anneau à son annulaire, anneau qu'il partageait avec sa femme. Alors qu'il regardait l'anneau sur son doigt, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une belle femme aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux onyx. La femme était une danseuse réputée dans le monde pour sa grâce, et surtout pour avoir épouser le célèbre compositeur et bassiste de PLUS ULTRA.

" Bonjour mon cher et tendre mari... " le femme se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel se trouvait encore Shouto.

" Bonjour... Ma chère et tendre femme... " Shouto regarda sa femme s'accroupir sur le lit pour se placer au dessus du corps du bicolore. Leur visage était à quelque centimetre l'un de l'autre.

" Tu as bien dormi... _Shouto Yaoyorozu_ ? " demanda la femme en posant ses lèvres doucement sur celle de Shouto.

" Mieux que jamais vu que tu étais à mes côtés... Momo... " Shouto glissa ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme, Momo, avant de l'embrasser.

Momo glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du bicolore alors que leur baiser prenait plus d'ardeur. Mais ils devaient mettre fin à ce baiser à cause du manque d'oxygène.

" Shouto, j'ai une surprise pour toi. " commença Momo, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Ah oui ? "

Shouto était curieux. Il regardait sa femme ouvrir le tiroir de leur table de nuit pour y prendre une matriochka.

" Tien, ouvre la. " Momo lui tendit la poupée russe et le bicolore la prit pour la regarder attentivement.

La poupée ressemblait étrangement à Momo, il pouvait facilement le remarqué. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit la matriochka, à l'intérieur, il y avait une toute petite poupée, elle ressemblait à...

" Momo... "

 _Bébé..._

Shouto se redressa et s'enfonça dans la poitrine de sa femme, les larmes aux yeux...

" Momo... Tu... " il n'avait pas les mots pour dire à quel point il était heureux.

Momo enroula ses bras autour de son cou tout en caressant la tête de son mari.

" Oui Shouto... "

Shouto s'empressa de l'embrasser.

" Oui je suis enceinte... "

...

 **POUHA !**

 **J'ai enfin fini cet OS qui était vraiment cool à écrire !**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Le serveur Todomomo à été crée donc pour ceux/celles qui voudrait y entré -malgré le fait qu'il soit vide lol- dites le moi !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et bonne fin de vacanes !**

 **Teyola attend la rentrée avec impatience.**


End file.
